


Can we be

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Philkas - Freeform, Sexual Content, jealous lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Based on these prompts:Secret barn kisses, Lukas seeing red when another student hits on Philip,and Lukas being Philip's favorite subject to shootWhen Lukas sees Philip showing a side of himself to another boy in their grade, it brings up a lot of feelings he's not sure he's ready for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been posting philkas fics to my tumblr (mhunter10) for a while, but I wanted this to be the first one here. Enjoy :)

Lukas picked at the skin of his lip, watching his boyfriend as he walked down the hallway with another boy from their grade. Philip was animated, talking excitedly with his hands. He looked passionate and cute, smiling and laughing. Lukas’ heart fluttered in his chest then dropped into his stomach. Philip was usually only like that with him when they were alone. He liked listening to Philip talk, watching the way his eyes lit up. Now he was showing that side of himself to this other dude, probably from his photography class, and Lukas didn’t like how it made him feel.

“So, I’ll text you, yeah?” The guy says. He’s tall, taller than Lukas even, and definitely has way more muscle. Lukas remembers he’s on the soccer team and slams his locker harder than necessary. It gets Philip’s attention, at least.

“Yeah, sounds good. I’m excited,” Philip says, adjusting his bag. He fiddles with his camera, a sign that he’s kind of nervous.

“Can’t thank you enough. If you ever need anything, I got you.” He smiles, punching Philip in the arm playfully. “Your stuff is so cool, man. Like, really cool.”

Philip grins bashfully, ducking his head like he always does with attention, and Lukas grips his backpack strap tighter as he walks away. He’s glad he doesn’t hear the rest of their conversation. He’s almost to his bike by the time Philip catches up to him, breathing hard.

“Hey, why didn’t you wait for me?”

Lukas shrugs, concentrating on getting his helmet ready. “Figured you and your friend were gonna be a while.”

Philip raises his eyebrow, laughing incredulously. “You mean, Durell? I’m just helping him with something.”

Lukas nodded, climbing on his bike.

“We’re still hanging out, right?”

“I just remembered I got some stuff to do for my dad.”

Philip looks taken aback, surprised. “Oh, uh, okay. Maybe I can help?”

Lukas shakes his head. “I gotta get it done.”

Philip’s shoulders drop. “Well, I can still get a ride, right?”

Lukas sighs, barely looking at Philip. He doesn’t say anything.

Philip crosses his arms, confusion turning to annoyance. “Lukas, what’s up? How am I supposed to get home?”

“Maybe ask Durell,” Lukas says, already hating himself but he can’t help it. “I gotta go.”

“Lukas, wait!”

Lukas starts his bike, drowning out Philip’s pleas, then rides off towards his house leaving the other boy behind in the dust. When he gets home, his dad isn’t even there. He’s got his normal chores, but he’d lied to Philip about having something to do. He’d lied, just like when all that bad stuff was happening and he was being a jerk. And it was unfair to leave Philip stranded, but he felt betrayed. Just when things were seeming normal and they were doing okay, he never imagined that anyone else would be interested in Philip. He hadn’t even thought anyone else at their school was gay, but they had sort of set an example. It was cool now, some kids cared and were mean, but the rest were okay with it. He also never really thought about other guys before Philip, so doing it now felt almost weird. But now he was noticing and he didn’t particularly like what he was realizing.

Philip was nice and kind, sweet but would also stick up for himself if he had to. And he was pretty. Lukas thought so when he’d first saw him and it scared him. His brown eyes were beautiful, his brown hair was soft and so were his lips. He was a good friend and smart, above all else he was talented. Of course people liked him. Of course other guys would like him. Maybe Durell wasn’t into him like that, but others would be…could be. Lukas didn’t know if he could handle that.

Lukas threw his bag in the kitchen and drummed his fingers on the island. It was quiet. Now he was alone and bored. He felt stupid. His little tantrum would definitely push Philip away but he didn’t know how to fix it now. He imagined Philip actually asking Durell for a ride home and felt mad again. He stomped out to the barn to find something to do and get his mind off of everything. He feeds the turkeys, glad that his dad had discontinued their family tradition. He pets a few of the nice ones, feeling a bit better. They make little noises at him and he laughs. He sees some tools out of place and decides to straighten up a bit. His dad might appreciate it and let him off the hook for the weekend, but it probably didn’t matter now. Philip was mad at him for sure.

He was hammering up some new hooks when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned, expecting his dad but saw Philip instead. He walked up slowly, hands in his pockets, and leaned against the doorway. Lukas finished up, replacing the hammer and extra nails before sitting on a work stool. He cleaned his hands off, still avoiding Philip’s eyes.

“Get your stuff done?” Philip asks quietly.

Lukas breaks, eyes finding Philip’s.

“Yeah.” He feels guilty, seeing his face. Philip nods, running his fingers through his hair.

“Called you. And texted…want to tell me what this is all about?”

Lukas blows out a breath, opening and closing his mouth. He shrugs, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Philip is waiting and he’s got nothing, but he has to try. “Just…seeing you, and you’re awesome…amazing. And like, it feels like…you know when you have something, but…,” he was screwing this up. Philip was biting his lip, looking right at him and everything he felt just wanted to burst out of him. “I just got you to myself,” he says.

A minute passes before Philip gasps, eyes going wide. “Oh…my God, Lukas, were you jealous?” He looks surprised and amused, stepping closer.

Lukas can’t help but grin at Philip’s reaction to his own stupidity. “Shut up, was not,” he blushes.

Philip laughs, shaking his head. “You’re a bad liar. Durell and I? Really?”

Lukas sighs, “Not just him. It’s other guys too, even girls sometimes. I know it sounds crazy, but…when you love something you don’t want it to get taken away.”

Philip freezes, getting serious. He looks like a deer in headlights. His eyebrows come together and he states at Lukas.

“What?” Lukas asks, not sure if he’s said something completely stupid and wrong.

“Lukas…you said when you love something. Do you…I mean, what are you saying?” He looks scared, worried. He’s nervous.

Lukas realizes what he’s said and feels scared and happy all at once. He stands, immediately taking Philip’s face in his hands. “Philip, I think…I love you.”

Philip’s eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open but all that comes out is a whisper.

“Lukas,”

Lukas kisses him, pressing his lips to Philip’s. Philip makes a noise in his throat that reminds Lukas of the turkeys and he laughs into his mouth.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Lukas shakes his head and kisses him again, harder. He feels hands on his waist and in his hair and sighs. He didn’t even know he would say it, didn’t know he felt it either. He knew he felt strongly about the boy in his arms, but he never imagined it being love. He’d never felt it before. He didn’t know, but seeing Philip with someone else made it clear. “My stomach just hurts,” he says. Philip smiles and it’s amazing.

“I should hang out with guys more often,” Philip teases.

“I don’t think so,” Lukas practically growls, gripping Philip tighter and making his breath hitch. He pushes him against the work bench and runs his hands down his back to his ass, squeezing. Philip moans when he presses himself against his thigh. Lukas needs to show him, needs to have him…claim him. It’s so sudden it makes his heart race. He can’t believe how bad he wants him, jealousy or not. He’s in love and he wants Philip to feel it. He bites at his neck and sucks, as he fondles him.

“Okay, okay, I won’t,” Philip pants, “I just want you, Lukas.”

Lukas groans, hearing those words making him even harder. He moves away and his boyfriend whines. He needs to feel him without their stupid clothes in the way. He quickly works on his jeans and wants to kiss Philip when he does the same. When they’re both half naked he does kiss him, pressing their bodies together. Lukas reaches under Philip’s shirt and rubs each nipple.

“Oh my God,” Philip sighs, digging his fingers into Lukas’ hips. They’re rutting against each other and kissing and it’s so good. Lukas suddenly picks him up and sets him on the table, spreading his legs and wrapping them around him. “Lukas!”

“I want you too, all to myself…,” he breaths into Philip’s neck, taking both of them firmly in his hand and beginning to stroke. Philip arches into it, clinging to his neck with one arm and bracing himself on the table with the other. He’s breathing hard and his eyes are hooded, mouth open and waiting for Lukas’ tongue. Lukas gives it to him, licking into a searing kiss as he speeds up his hand. When they come up for air, they press their foreheads together, watching what’s happening between them. Philip begs for how he likes it, and Lukas knows just what to do. He loves this part, when they’re together and he can do things that make the other boy fall apart. His fingers twist along their lengths, as Philip’s climb into his hair and pull. His boyfriend knows how to do the same to him. He loves it. He loves him. “Love you so much.”

Philip’s legs are shaking and they fall from around Lukas, but he just pulls him closer as he feels like he’s about to go. His head falls back and his mouth hangs open, eyes closed because it’s so intense. “Don’t stop…I’m close.” He wraps his own hand around Lukas’, gripping tighter as he guides it from base to tip. He concentrates their efforts at the head, knowing how sensitive Lukas is there and wanting him to catch up to him.

Lukas’ hips stutter and buck and he wishes he was inside Philip, but also he wants to see himself all over him. He’s realized since their first time that he likes that, seeing it on Philip wherever it lands. Philip knows it and tells him where sometimes. He likes it just as much when Philip is deep in him and it hits both their chests. Right now, though, he needs to see it like a true mark that Philip is his. He knows it’s weird, but he thinks Philip knows that he needs it and that brings him closer. He’s still in control but Philip adds just the touch he needs and it’s like magic.

“Oh God…oh…ooh, yeah…I’m—I’m—“

“I love you too, Lukas…uh..ahh!” Philip comes, spurting and dribbling over their hands that don’t stop moving. He’s trembling and sweaty and it’s too much but he keeps going for Lukas. He lifts his shirt out of the way and looks him in the eyes.

“Uhh…ah, Phi-Philip…oh God, uhhh! Uhhh!” Lukas shoots, aiming up Philip's smooth abs and heaving chest. It drips and catches in the slight dip of his naval and Lukas let’s out a final satisfied sigh. He releases them both and kisses Philip gratefully. He grabs the cloth from before and cleans him up first before himself, then shoves it in the pocket of his jeans. He realizes he’s just now remembering his dad and where they are and what could’ve happened, but he’s so wrapped up in how happy Philip looks. Not to press their luck, they pull their pants back on and find their usual spot to sneak to. They lay down and kiss for a while before either of them speaks.

“So, what are you helping Durell with?”

Philip snorts, rolling his eyes. “Still jealous after that?”

Lukas laughs, kissing Philip’s hair. He’s got his arm around him and wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, not even riding his bike. “Me? Jealous? No.”

“That’s too bad. I think I like you better that way,” Philip smiles smugly at him, arm across Lukas’ stomach.

“Oh yeah?” Lukas grins.

“No,” Philip says seriously, “…I had to walk home.” He gives him a look.

Lukas swallows. “I’m sorry.”

Philip nods against his shoulder. “He’s applying for scholarships and wants some shots of him playing. The money will really help since his grandparents are retired, so I agreed when he asked.”

“Oh,” is all Lukas can say. He thinks maybe he heard rumors about the guy being taken away from his parents for abuse, and he feels bad. He seems cool, considering. He could maybe even be a friend.

“He also wants some shots of his dick to send to girls,” Philip deadpans, before completely cracking up at his boyfriend’s face. He kisses it. “Relax. You know I only shoot you naked.”

Lukas blushes, thinking about all the times Philip has whipped out his camera before the sweat dried on their skin.

Philip climbs on top of him and leans down, locking their lips together. “You’re my favorite subject,” he says, running a hand down his chest to his groin.

Lukas hums, hands rounding over Philip’s butt. “Good.”


End file.
